


【原创】格雷戈的背叛

by makimaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimaki/pseuds/makimaki
Summary: 雷斯垂德曾有过一位恋人，可他在战场失踪了。当麦克罗夫特出现在他生命中时，他心想，如果他能不动心就好了。





	【原创】格雷戈的背叛

**Author's Note:**

> 20190908 修文完毕，改了一个bug。词句稍作调整~

雷斯垂德初次见到约翰时就不由自主地笑了。  
军人。他的直觉比大脑率先做出反应，他站立的身姿、走路的风采，深深纠结在一起的眉毛，还有那副凛然不可侵犯的威严，这些通通都在稍后才一一被大脑识别。他的感觉很准，尽管还远远比不上夏洛克，但他一直都在学习。他为这一对开道，领他们上楼，看着约翰专注地盯着夏洛克的神情，还有夏洛克对待他的方式，只一眼就足以预见到结局。他从他们的相处模式中痛苦地感到熟悉。  
粉色的研究——博客写手为那次案件定了个文艺的标题。他要他们俩第二天来苏格兰场，其实也有相当冲动的私心。那天晚上，他回场里整理档案，处理剩余的文书工作。他的身体还在工作，心已经飞回遥远的阿富汗。  
道奇，他的恋人。  
他和约翰是同一批入伍，在同一支队伍，没准他们两个认识呢。他吃吃地笑了自己一下，道奇早就被军方认定失踪了，五年过去了，如果能回来，如果他心里还有他，他早就来找自己了。他合上面前的资料，暗笑自己徒劳的多情。  
他就是放不下。

  
  
他在办公室里等了许久，最后只有约翰一个人来了。  
“夏洛克呢？”雷斯垂德挑起一边眉毛，看着独自来警局有些不自在的前军医。  
约翰脸有点烫，但还是好心替室友圆了谎，说他身体不舒服在家休息，明天一定来。  
雷斯垂德勾起嘴角，很给面子地笑一笑，放过了夏洛克。多年的经验告诉他，夏洛克估计是连日查案子体力不支，这会儿在家补觉呢。又或者，谁知道这个古灵精怪的家伙是否猜到了自己的心思，所以故意不来呢。  
福尔摩斯家的人，总这么深不可测。  
他让多诺万带着约翰去录证词，简单走一遍程序，然后平复好自己的心情，请约翰喝茶。约翰一脸坦荡，态度温和又不卑不亢，让他做什么他二话不说就去做。和探长聊天也不害怕，有一说一，言谈举止都带着疏远的礼貌，好像那个的哥的死和他一点关系也没有。雷斯垂德酸酸地想，夏洛克啊夏洛克，你可要开始不停地亏欠他了。这个混小子，竟然也有被人护在身后，被人关心，被人爱的这一天。  
他喝着办公室免费的咖啡，不动声色地把话题转移到了道奇身上。  
约翰的表情僵住，笑容消失。  
果不其然，他得到的，还是和军方一模一样的答复。  
约翰聪明得很，他一句话也没多问。只是语气柔和地说了些道奇的事，说他怎样勇敢忠诚，怎样坚贞不二，军中有人能出去找乐子时他从来不去，有些男孩抱在一起胡搞，他也只当没看见。道奇长得很美，有的人觊觎他，他就远远躲开，只有一回他被逼到墙角没有办法，于是狠狠揍了那人一顿，从此再没人来惹他。约翰和他是好朋友，曾经和他开玩笑，问他是不是家里有美人等他。道奇只是一面擦着枪，一面红着脸笑，点点头就当默认了。道奇写给他的信里从来没有这些。他总爱写枯燥的军旅生活中的有趣的小事，和战友们的英雄事迹，他的信里只有乐观的笑容，没有悲伤，没有恐惧的绝望，甚至连思念也很少表达。他的恋人喜欢沉默地表达爱意。  
在某个烈日炎炎的午后，道奇和战友们被俘虏了。  
雷斯垂德再也没收到他的信。  
临走前约翰真诚地握住了他的手，告诉他如果再有道奇的消息，会来告诉他。  
咖啡凉了，他的身体陷在椅子里，一整天过去也没回过神。

  
  
他的感觉没错，夏洛克和约翰果然很快就在一起了。苏格兰场关于他俩的八卦满天飞。他和夏洛克的哥哥私底下打了赌，猜他们会在多久之前公布恋情，他猜一年，夏洛克的哥哥猜十天。他痛痛快快地输了顿饭，不过一直欠着。  
** 加完班出来，他毫不意外地看到离苏格兰场不远处，停着一辆黑车。**  
雷斯垂德停住脚步，想起他们第一次见面时，也是他加完班出来的晚上，伦敦城淅淅沥沥下着细雨，一片迷蒙中一辆车停在他身边。雷斯垂德认识夏洛克和认识麦克罗夫特一样久，这兄弟俩就成心没让他日子好过，一个没完没了吸着百分之七快乐水，不停地要案子破，另一个则默默无言地插手他的个人生活，索要他的帮助。  
帮夏洛克戒毒几乎要了雷斯垂德半条命，那会儿他还是警佐，他把夏洛克用手铐锁在自己破旧的小公寓里，晚上整夜整夜睡不好要听他鬼嚎，白天又要高强度出外勤，麦克罗夫特的人在雷斯垂德上班时照顾着他，给他做饭，监视他去厕所，防止他毒瘾发作受不了会砍手跳楼自杀。雷斯垂德身上也挨了夏洛克不少拳头，青一块紫一块。夏洛克的哥哥见了，每每都要皱眉头。  
但最终夏洛克戒了，戒得干干净净，感激地跪在他家的沙发上，吃着他家的陈年鲜蔬泡面，哆嗦着手问他“你还有没有案子”。  
雷斯垂德第一反应就是托付他道奇的事，本能依然快过了理智。夏洛克偏着脑袋，颤声告诉他，他管不了战争的事。这件事你还是得问我哥，这方面他擅长。夏洛克颤着手去捞面条，冷冷地说，他现在欠你人情，你说什么他都会给你办的。

“真的吗？”雷斯垂德根本没想过这点。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯的理智即使被毒品毁得千疮百孔时，也比他来得冷静。  
这个小混蛋一边吸着面条，给茉莉发着短信，还不忘抬头草草安慰他一句：“都三年了，你放一放朝前看吧。徒劳的痛苦和牺牲除了感动自己以外，没有任何意义。”  
他忽然觉得无比委屈，千万种滋味涌上喉咙，他哑着声音问夏洛克：“朝哪看？你告诉我，我朝哪看。”  
夏洛克不说话了，低着头好半天憋出一句：“对不起，你别生气。”  
麦克罗夫特为了表示谢意，特意邀请他吃了低调奢华的晚餐。雷斯垂德打扮得漂漂亮亮地去了。价值不菲的新公寓、代金券和高档会员卡他都没要，原封不动退了回去。麦克罗夫特像发现新大陆一样盯着他，手中的红酒杯轻轻摇晃，像晃着一杯琼浆做的丝绸。  
“你有心事，不妨说说看，鄙人能帮上忙也说不定。”  
小警佐犹豫了片刻，和这位大人说了自己恋人的事。他已经三年没收到只言片语，心里实在焦灼不安。身居末职的大人听了，认真地告诉他自己会替他查，但结果预计不会乐观，希望他做好准备。  
雷斯垂德走出餐厅，在车上千恩万谢，麦克罗夫特只是默默点头。  
小警佐知道夏洛克哥哥性取向与他一样，也知道一般像他这种坐拥大权的人喜欢的办事方式。所以他告诉麦克罗夫特的司机，说他今天晚上住在某某酒店。那个酒店很高级，他订的最好的房间，还配着随叫随到的管家，就这么住一晚要花掉他很多薪水，但他不心疼。这比他的小公寓的破床强多了。  
麦克罗夫特终于没忍住，一下就笑了，手握伞柄，低着头转起伞尖。  
“请见谅，”他的脸上浮着可疑的一点红晕，“格雷戈瑞先生，我正好有事需要住在那家酒店，可惜忘记预定房间，您能否大人大量，将房间转让给我呢？夏洛克还在您公寓寄住吧，这可不像话，咱们这就去把他弄走。”  
于是，剧情峰回路转，演变成了弟弟不情不愿地跟着哥哥，在警佐的公寓楼下和他道别。夏洛克难得拥抱了他，他哥哥在旁边笑着看他们。警佐默默上了楼，心想这个人也许还不错的，没自己想得那么歪风邪气。  
几天后，他收到了所谓的坏消息。道奇失踪了。  
他的心再也不会痛了。在夏洛克的帮助和他自己的过度加班中，两年后，他终于成为了苏格兰场的探长。

  
  
雷斯垂德和往常一样向那辆车走去，只是今天他在犹豫要不要上。  
道奇深深地占据了他的心，曾一度令他无暇他顾。他身边不是没有漂亮的人，酒吧里也不是没有追逐露水情缘的男孩，只是每一次他动心的时候，欲念缭绕的时候，当那些漂亮男孩对他眨眼睛的时候，他的脑海中浮现的都是大漠里那个为他负伤流血，为他努力活着回来而厮杀赌命的人。  
他不能背叛，也绝不允许自己背叛。  
他快要忘记道奇的模样时，就从钱夹里拿出他们的合照看一眼。  
失踪怎么了，只要遗体没找到，他就不认这个事实。  
麦克罗夫特最近很是殷勤，已经把见面的理由中划掉弟弟这最主要的一项。有时是询问案情，下令移送案卷；有时纯粹为了维系交往，请他吃顿饭，聊聊各自近况。如果能敞开天窗说话，雷斯垂德会和他以兄弟相称，然后把暧昧的可能性扫得一干二净。  
如果他没有动心。  
麦克罗夫特其实身材很好，长相英俊，他自带的绅士风度和魅力以及神秘感都表明他和道奇完全是两种人。雷斯垂德真的说不上来自己为什么喜欢他，每每麦克罗夫特一个眼神盯过来，他就被定在原地。麦克罗夫特的眼睛真迷人。道奇没有什么心眼，人很朴实，整天乐呵呵的。但麦克罗夫特深不可测，喜怒不形于色，属于不可接近的类型。  
**雷斯垂德继续向黑车走去。**  
他不是少不更事的小孩子，知道麦克罗夫特不是真的喜欢他，以至于到了私定终身的程度，他顶多是满足一下自己的新鲜感和征服欲，在自己混的圈子之外找个小警察无牵无挂地玩玩，顺带施展自己膨胀的控制欲。他们的关系最多到这里就结束了。他们和夏洛克与约翰不一样，他们走不到幸福的结局。  
高档餐厅里，麦克罗夫特问他小时候的理想是什么。  
雷斯垂德歪着脑袋想了想，说小时候还真没想那么多，觉得有饭吃就可以了。他没说的是，小时候也想过，如果有人爱就好了。他看多了社会现实，觉得比起权力，爱才是生活的奢侈品。  
麦克罗夫特轻轻地笑了：“我小时候，很想做联合国主席。后来继承了爵位，觉得还是做个清闲的庄园主比较适合我。”  
雷斯垂德小声说：“这是退休理想吗？”  
麦克罗夫特眼睛温柔得发亮，他说是。雷斯垂德不由得有些惊讶，政客们都喜欢这么矫情地装清高吗。  
他淡淡地想，像麦克罗夫特这种手握大权的人，一旦下了决心征服一个人，无论他成功与否，都是一场灾难。他们之间孕育不出天长地久的感情。两个阶层，就是两个世界。雷斯垂德年纪不小了，已经过了会相信灵魂伴侣，相信真爱的年龄，想赌也赌不起了。身边的朋友结婚的结婚，离婚的离婚，日子都是一样过的。没有什么感情能拯救一个人死气沉沉的生活，除非那感情是他自己的。人只能依靠自己强大的内心生活，别人是靠不得的。

  
  
有一天，他想这事想得出神，夏洛克正在显微镜前忙活着，头抬也不抬，手指轻轻地移动载玻片，猛不丁用很轻很轻的声音说了句：“约翰，过来看这个。”  
好医生立刻就凑过去，趴在那里和夏洛克轮流观察。夏洛克的手轻轻地落在医生的背上，嘴角带着不易察觉的笑意。等他们忙活完了，夏洛克带着医生去吃晚餐，还是他们第一回去的那家。腿脚麻利的医生再也没用过他的拐杖。  
雷斯垂德忍不住问约翰：“你到底看上他哪点啊？”  
约翰吃吃地笑，说夏洛克其实是个很体贴很靠谱的人。雷斯垂德无论如何没敢苟同，不过医生确实很能治得住他，医生有他自己的脾气，在原则性问题上夏洛克不敢惹他。至少后来他去贝克街，再也没发现他们家有摆在外面的人体部件。雷斯垂德又酸酸地想，夏洛克这个人对谁态度都不好，唯独对医生一个人好。当年白摁着他给他戒毒了，小白眼狼。  
“你不怕跟着他有危险？”雷斯垂德很好奇。  
约翰摇了摇头：“对于有过战争创伤的人来说，生活早就平庸麻木了。只有危险让人刺激，让人又真正活着的感觉。危险带给人刺激，也把人置于险境。但是，雷斯垂德，我不是因为这个才爱他。我是因为他，才会去愿意承受这个。”  
麦克罗夫特依然时不时和他见面吃饭，圣诞节到了，他邀请约翰和雷斯垂德去他们母亲那里过节。他和约翰去了，然后被偌大一个庄园震惊到说不出话来。  
而麦克罗夫特在家里原来是那么温和的人。  
福尔摩斯夫人把他打量了一圈，甜甜一笑，和他聊着家常。  
当天晚上，他们坐在圣诞树下，麦克罗夫特悄悄从背后握住他撑在身后的小臂，在温暖的烛光下对他一笑。等拆礼物的时候，尽管他猜到了，但看到那把银色的配枪，还是忍不住惊呼漂亮。麦克罗夫特贱兮兮地说，你喜欢就好。  
夏洛克在一旁翻白眼，约翰没忍住低头笑了。  
雷斯垂德眼角湿润。他心想，妈的，这个男人怎么就是大英政府呢。

他又想，就算是大英政府，自己也喜欢他。

圣诞节一过，雷斯垂德又和夏洛克忙起来。有个案子特别难办，相关部门总是不配合，上面也派人施压，大有让这个案子尘封的打算。雷斯垂德不甘心，一面顶着压力坚持，一面气呼呼地整理资料，和夏洛克一起梳理思路。等到快下班了，竟然接到了一个电话，他们意外地得到了配合，案子又能顺利查下去了。  
加班在所难免了，他和夏洛克还有约翰三人一起干活，夏洛克正哗哗翻着资料，忽然轻声道：“雷斯垂德，对我哥好一点。”  
他当即吓得定在原地，好半天没说出一句话来。他猛地醒悟过来，到现在为止，把麦克罗夫特吊在半空的人，正是自己。他还想等道奇，一方面又不甘寂寞，想要麦克罗夫特的温柔相待。他是怎么渣到这个地步的。  
夏洛克说完这话，又像没事人一样翻看资料。约翰莫名地看着他们两个，好心地岔开话题。

  
  
麦克罗夫特出事的那天，他在办公室无所事事，心跳得厉害。他的秘书打电话来，说麦克罗夫特临时要出发几天，所以他们约的晚饭取消了。  
雷斯垂德请了年假，在地图上标注好了英国所有私立医院的位置，订好了第一张火车票。他一家一家医院地找，用十二分的耐心询问、观察。哈，夏洛克以前总是说他不会观察。妈的，他心想，就算麦克罗夫特死，他也要知道他死在哪儿。等他一路向北找到格拉斯哥时，麦克罗夫特的秘书又一次打电话来，警告他不要插手。  
他晚上在酒吧买醉，道奇的影子飘到他跟前叹了口气，摸了摸他的脑袋：“你傻不傻啊，幸福就在你跟前，你还在等什么啊。”雷斯垂德滚烫的脸贴在吧台上，对不存在的昔日恋人咕哝了无数声“对不起”。  
五年了，他心想，也许是时候朝前看了。他背上包，接着去下一家医院。他走了很多很多路，看到了车窗外许多许多风景，想明白了很多事。格拉斯哥下雪了，就和他发梢的颜色一样。他从格拉斯哥又一路找到纽卡斯尔，无视了男人的秘书的数次警告，他站在海边，碧蓝的海浪就和他的眼睛的颜色一样。  
他走到了苏格兰的最北边，也还是没找到麦克罗夫特。  
雷斯垂德眼望大海，接到夏洛克的电话，他说：“我哥活着，目前在国外，你别找了。”他一下子就哭了起来，惊讶于自己竟然没收住，在一个小屁孩的电话前哭得撕心裂肺。海浪的声音砸在岩石上，和他的哭声一样响。  
他在海边坐了一整天，把和道奇的合影反反复复看了无数遍，又小心地收起来。  
雷斯垂德只身回到伦敦，身上分文不剩，夏洛克把发着高烧的他扔进了贝克街公寓。哈德森太太是个好心的女人，对他很是照顾，约翰也经常陪他说话，和他一起吃中餐厅的外卖。只有夏洛克竖起衣领，风风火火地进出给他办案子。  
约翰一遍遍地告诉他：“你很好，这些都不是你的错。”

  
  
于是今天，当他加完班出来，看到街角那辆熟悉的黑车时，耳边立刻想起夏洛克对他说的话：“雷斯垂德，政治是冷酷无情，风云变幻的一场游戏，没有开端，没有结束。不可控的因素太多，就算是我哥也无法决定形势的走向，他和原先不同了，从今以后，他再没有大权在握，再不能随意呼风唤雨。他的政治生涯在这次意外之后已经注定要走下坡路，这是谁都没有办法的事。你和他在一起，再也没有政治红利可得可分，再也没有大好前途了。他只是一颗弃子，被王扔在一边，勉强赐予平凡的余生。今后再也没有刺激和好玩的事等着你了，他就是普通的庄园主，无用的伯爵，你要考虑清楚，再做决定。”

夏洛克不明白，这回是他在利用麦克罗夫特的脆弱。但他等不及了，他可以用余生证明自己。当年的麦克罗夫特，也是这么想的吗？

** 他依然朝那辆黑车走去。**  
雷斯垂德想起他第一次见到麦克罗夫特，因为他对弟弟过分的控制欲把他大骂了一通。  
雷斯垂德想起他第一次和他吃饭，麦克罗夫特轻轻晃着红酒杯。  
雷斯垂德想起圣诞树下秘密的牵手，和麦克罗夫特眼中的亮光。  
雷斯垂德想起有人曾对他说：“你值得继续追寻幸福。”  
在这个世界上，有很多很多人，比道奇更漂亮，比麦克罗夫特更优秀，但他们对他来说，丝毫不能唤起任何爱意。因为只有他们的生命曾与他交缠，只有他们才参与过雷斯垂德悲喜交加的生活。他和道奇属于过去，他和麦克罗夫特属于眼下和未来。在这个世界上，如今只有麦克罗夫特，会用他独有的目光温柔注视着他，只有他倾听过他的痛苦和欢乐，也同样只有他，感受过当下雷斯垂德深切的纠结的爱意。  
在伦敦一个平凡的冬夜，一个探长决定背叛他的过去。  
雷斯垂德向那辆车走去，他想起自己还欠麦克罗夫特一顿饭。他轻轻地敲了敲车窗，在车窗降下的同时，他与车中的男人同时从怀中拿出一支玫瑰。

Fin.


End file.
